


The Box

by oodal (softkyun)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossdressing, Language, Lingerie, M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkyun/pseuds/oodal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine should've noticed the gleam in Kagami's eyes before he made that promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Aomine, come ooooon."

Aomine glanced up from the box and glared at Kagami. Then, he proceeded to glare at everything else in the room; the window, the television, the kitchen, the half-eaten sandwich on the coffee table, and the fucking box in his hands. Maybe he wouldn’t be so irritated if Kagami wasn’t sitting on the couch, with a shit-eating grin, bouncing his infernal leg up and down while looking like the cat who’d caught the canary. Aomine wouldn’t be so aggravated if he didn’t know the contents of this infernal little cardboard contraption, if he wasn’t aware exactly what the hell he’d managed to get himself into.

He looked back to Kagami and set his jaw. When the hell had Kagami gotten him under his thumb? Aomine was supposed to have a pretty redhead on his arm (okay, maybe it was a stretch for anyone but Aomine to think of Kagami as pretty, but love is blind, after all), a helpful partner, a raging bed buddy, and a companion. Aomine was supposed to snap his fingers and have Kagami at beck and call, yet here he was, locked into place all because he’d promised that man that he would do it.

As if sensing his apprehension, Kagami stuck out his lower lip and pouted quite dramatically. Shit, he looked ridiculous. Also, Kagami had really nice lips, in case anyone was wondering.

“You promised.” Kagami informed him, voice level and grave, and Aomine’s eyebrow twitched. Yes, he’d promised, but he hadn’t known exactly what lay in store with him. It had all started with the promise, the whole reason he was in this shitty situation.

It had been earlier today when Kagami had begged for a one on one match. Aomine had agreed; it wasn’t uncommon for them to play one another. It had helped them out, made them more level players while making them all the better; and after all, Aomine still typically won, so all was good in his book. However, there was something in Kagami’s eyes when he asked this time, an extra gleam, a little more drive, more excitement than usual… That should have been enough warning for Aomine to been on his toes. But, he had agreed without thinking much of it, and so they’d gone to the courts. Right before they checked the ball, though, Kagami had stopped him.

"If I win, I get to ask one thing of you, and you can’t say no."

Aomine had rolled his eyes, already ready to get the game going, to whip his redheaded lover into shape and then admire how heated he got when he was losing.

“Sure, sure, whatever.” He’d responded, moving to throw the ball at Kagami again so they could get started. Kagami had stopped him, grinning impishly this time, but eager, too - a little puppy, really. As much as the idiot hated dogs, he really acted like one, sometimes.

“You gotta promise.” Kagami urged him, and Aomine sighed, rolling his shoulders.

“If I promise, can we start the fucking game already?” He asked, a bit agitated, and Kagami nodded rapidly.

“I promise, then, you blockhead. Let’s get going.”

And he’d lost. Shit, Kagami hadn’t played with that kind of intensity in a long time. It had been close, as it always was, but damn, Kagami… Kagami had won that one, fair and square, and Aomine should’ve known. He should’ve been suspicious of that gleam in his eyes, but yet, here he was, with a box full of bad news in his hands and a boyfriend that would probably rip him to shreds if he didn’t go through with the deal. Just as he was debating throwing the box down, anyways, Kagami piped up again, this time saying,

"I’ll make homemade teriyaki burger if you do it."

Aomine’s stomach growled. He hadn’t eaten since the match….

"Fine."

And with that, he retreated to the bedroom with the box.


	2. Chapter 2

Once in the bedroom, Aomine swallowed heavily and took another look at the box in his hands. It was pink, frilly, and lacy. Aomine figured that Kagami had to have ordered it, because there was no way otherwise that he would have felt confident enough to actual purchase such a thing. He didn’t recognize the brand on the front, but it definitely sounded like it was made for females. Not men. And he could only guess at what was inside, but he was almost afraid to open it.

Aomine growled at himself and reached down, ripping the ribbon off anyways. Aomine was not afraid of pink boxes and their contents. He would not be a pussy about this. It was no big deal. It was probably a fancy apron that Kagami wanted him to wear, maybe a goofy t-shirt with a slutty saying on it. No biggie. He could do that. He was damn proud of his body and if h…is… b…

Kagami was the fucking devil. He was probably in the other room, laughing his ass off, waiting for Aomine to come out of the bedroom. Aomine reached into the tissue paper and pulled out a very lacy, unlined bra and a pair of silky women’s underwear. Both were white, and very, very small. There was no way he could even get this on. He had extensive knowledge of how bras worked, considering how many he’d taken off girls in his lifetime, and he thought thongs were damn sexy, but not on him. Not on him.

For the teriyaki burger, because Kagami made the best, and also because if he didn’t, then Kagami would never let him hear the end of it. Heart pounding and blushing like a fool (he was secretly quite relieved that Kagami couldn’t see him right now), Aomine slid off his basketball shorts, slid off his boxers, pulled off his t-shirt, and stood stark naked in front of this stupid pink box and its contents. He let out a long breath, and decided that he would try the bra first.

It took a few minutes to get it hooked, but luckily, he’d figured out those puzzles often before. Pulling up the straps was embarrassing; how had Kagami known what size to get him? What kind of woman w— oh, shit. Aomine bit back a moan when the surprisingly soft lace rubbed against his nipples. It was very, very strange to be aroused by it, but yet and still he could feel his nipples hardening against the fabric, and he actually wanted to die of mortification. Aomine was not a man who got embarrassed easily, but this was pushing his limits. He was about ready to call it quits, but… If… The bra felt good.. then maybe..

"Stop right there." He told himself angrily, because he was definitely not getting turned on by this. He was going to put the underwear on, show Kagami, and run back inside the bedroom. He was definitely not going to get hard at the thought of putting the underwear on, and he was definitely not going to finger the really soft satin fabric. It was definitely not arousing to pull it up his legs, but it definitely was embarrassing that the front of it barely covered his dick. He’d always been proud of his size (it was pretty impressive, after all, although Kagami was about equal if not larger), but right now, he definitely wanted to be smaller. The fact that every movement of his arms made the bra rub his chest and send little shivers down his back was also not helping with his size.

He’d barely had a few seconds to adjust to the feeling of the thin strip of fabric between his cheeks when he heard a knock on the door.

“Oi, Aomine, you done yet?” Aomine’s face heated and he snatched the blanket off of the bed, not entirely sure how to deal with this embarrassment.

“Asshole, you said put it on, not that I had to show you!” Aomine spat angrily, because now he was feeling very defensive, and also very vulnerable. He was not used to feeling the latter, and he wrapped the blanket around him like a cloak, glaring angrily at the door…

Which he hadn’t locked. He was two seconds away from lunging for the lock when it swung open.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagami eyed Aomine with a frown.

“Hey, come on. You knew I wanted to see them, it’s like… implied, y’know?” The empty box was at least evidence that Aomine had put them on (unless he’d burned them without Kagami smelling it from the living room) and Kagami was already heated just thinking about the dark, tan flesh of his lover against the pearly white fabric, the way that his erection would strain against the fabric… Kagami had spent a very, very long time thinking about this, and he usually didn’t do that. Although he hadn’t found the company himself (he had shuddered thinking of Midorima in lingerie when Takao had given him the address as a joke a couple weeks ago), he had done the rest all on his own.

He took a step towards Aomine, and he took a step back.

“Don’t come any closer, idiot!” Aomine spat like a frightened kitten, and Kagami’s grin widened as he saw the embarrassed flush to his lover’s cheeks.

“You like it.” Kagami’s voice dropped, low and gravely and all of a sudden very predatory, and Aomine froze in place. Shit - he didn’t like it when Kagami was like this. Something about the other man getting all powerful and possessive about him really just… immobilized Aomine. And pissed him off, because he was supposed to be the powerful one, the panther, the dominator.

"Don’t touch me!" Aomine hissed when Kagami reached out, stumbling backwards onto the bed in hopes of being able to defend a territory, or something. Yet and still, Kagami reached out and pulled the blanket. Aomine held on, keeping his gaze as even and intimidating as possible, but then Kagami gave it one very powerful yank that Aomine was not expecting, and the layer of protection was gone.

Kagami moaned, “Shit, Aomine…” He sounded about ready to drool and Aomine did the best thing he could think of - cover himself with his hands, no matter how middle-school locker room that kind of action was.

“I knew white would look good against your skin…” Kagami muttered, and Aomine tried to glare with all of the dignity he had left.

“Can I take it off now?” He asked, but that question was definitely not as steely and sturdy as he wanted it to be.

The redhead paused in his advances, hands hovering near Aomine’s shoulders, and arched a brow. “

You don’t really want to take it off, do you?” He asked, and dropped a hand to pull on Aomine’s, which were still attempting to vainly cover his erection. Whether Aomine denied it or not, all of the moving about with the fabric rubbing his nipples, nestled between his cheeks, cupping his dick, had definitely gotten him half hard. Aomine clenched his jaw and said nothing, fighting against Kagami removing his hands. His arms were quivering with embarrassment, though, and even though Kagami didn’t get them fully removed, he did at least get a peek of the other’s half-hard cock, and then Kagami’s grin grew so much it might have split his fabric.

"You like it." Kagami chuckled it, tongue flickering across his lips.

"Asshole, I’m going to beat the shit out of you!" Aomine moved his hands in favor of raising them to punch Kagami in the face, but it was like Kagami was prepared for it. Shit, when did Kagami get so cool? Or quick? It was like the other was in the zone. But for sex. If that was where they were at, things were going to go downhill very fast.

"Don’t manhandle me!" Aomine snarled, and he was about to punch him with his other hand - he could hit well with both, he knew this for a fact - but then Kagami pushed him backwards and his momentum was lost.

Back against the bed sheets, Aomine thrashed a little bit, but the fabric - fucking hell, the fabric against his nipples. He was going to kill whoever invented it, but he couldn’t help the little moan that escaped, and his movements stilled in sheer embarrassed terror. Kagami shifted onto the bed, loomed over him, looked like he was going to drool any second.

“Shit, Aomine, you look so sexy.” Kagami’s erection was obvious in his box…ers? When the hell had Kagami taken off his pants? Had he not even noticed?

Aomine was in trouble. He was in deep, deep trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

"K-Kagami… this isn’t funny." Aomine stammered breathlessly, because now, Kagami had one hand rubbing the bra against his skin. God, everything about that concept was terrible, that he was hopelessly turned on and gradually growing rock hard before Kagami had even touched his dick. He was not a woman. He did not get this aroused from having his nipples played with. Yet, here he was, trying to keep his back from arching into Kagami’s hand, barely able to keep his eyes open or his breathing at all steady.

"Aomine, Aomine, Aomine…" Kagami chanted, reverently, as if the outfit had turned Aomine into a god, and Kagami was worshiping him.

Aomine tried to squirm against him. He really did. He even tried to kick his legs up into Kagami’s body, looming above him on the bed, but when he tried to do that, Kagami only pinched his nipple and made him lose function.

“How’s it feel?” Kagami asked, as if Aomine was going to be able to answer him well.

“Bastard.” Aomine said through gritted teeth, and Kagami grinned back at him.

“Not good? I’ll just try and make it feel better than…” His mouth moved from where it had been only seconds before - kissing Aomine’s jaw, sucking little spots against the crook of his neck, and then to his nipple.

Aomine gasped, twisted, and then tried to keep his hips from bucking. Kagami succeeded in keeping them down, but only by dropping his own hips and grinding his erection into Aomine’s. Aomine moaned, Kagami bit back a sound, and Aomine could feel the heat pooling in his stomach.

“O-oh God, Kagami…” He exhaled and Kagami, for once, seemed like he wasn’t totally in control of the situation.

“You’re s-so fucking hot, Aomine…” He moaned, hot breath against Aomine’s chest and Aomine thought he was going to lose it. When had his nipples gotten so sensitive?

Fortunately, Kagami’s mouth moved away, and Aomine thought he might be able to focus. But that didn’t last for long, because then Kagami was mouthing him through the satin. Oh, god.

“S-shit, I’m going to…” No, no, Aomine told himself, even as his ass tensed around the string of the thong and his chest rose, don’t come before Aomine actually even touches you bare, don’t do—-

His vision went fuzzy, the edges black, and the world stopped for what felt like hours when Aomine came. When he really started observing things around him, he barely caught the edges of Kagami’s orgasm, kneeling between Aomine’s spread legs and jerking himself to completion. When he’d finished, the redhead flopped beside Aomine, and the two of them lay, silent and breathless and sweaty for the second time that day, all because of that damned box.

After he’d caught his breath and stopped feeling like he was floating, Aomine turned his head towards Kagami, who was half-asleep and smug beside him. Aomine leaned in towards him and grinned cattishly.

“So, about that website…”

He would dream of the shocked, terrified on Kagami’s face for days.


End file.
